


routine

by natodiangelo



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Haru can't resist Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back with more super lovers fluff!! i really wish there were more fanfics for sl, but until then ill just have to fill it myself lol
> 
> thank you for reading!! ^w^

Haru woke up first, as usual. 

Ren was snuggled into his side, head a mess of tangled, brown hair that tickled his chin and skin sleep warm and so comfortable against his chest. Haru watched the slow rise and fall of Ren's shoulders, contemplating calling Iku so he could stay like this just a little longer. It wasn't often that Haru got to have this quiet time in the morning, what with the shop and Ren going to school, and so every second of it was something he treasured. 

He decided a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. He wrapped his arms around Ren, tucked his head under his chin, and closed his eyes. 

“Haru.”

He opened them again. “Yes, Ren?”

“Don't you have work?” Ren's voice was groggy, paced and slow as his mouth tried to catch up with his mind.

“You looked too adorable to leave. I thought a few more minutes would be okay.”

Ren wiggled out of the hug, just enough to be able to look at Haru. 

“What time is it?” 

“Still early, don't worry.” 

Ren sat all the way up, blankets falling around his waist. He was wearing one of Haru's old shirts, too small for Haru now but still ridiculously oversized for Ren. He looked like a little kid in it, swamped in fabric and rubbing at his eyes. Haru couldn't help himself when he spoke.

“You're so cute, Ren.”

Ren looked over at him, face still slack from sleep but eyebrows slowly regaining their character. He frowned at Haru. 

“You say that every morning.” He said.

“That's because it's true.” Haru reached out for him, sitting up, and Ren obediently crawled into his lap. “You're too cute for your own good. Look at me, not getting ready for work because I couldn't resist you.”

“Go get ready, then.” said Ren.

“I don't want to.”

“I'm going to be late to school.”

“I'll give you a ride.”

“Haru.”

A kiss on the lips, warm and chaste. Ren kissed back, to Haru's delight.

“I really do love you, Ren.” He said, hands searching, finding Ren's and holding them. The skin was rough on his fingertips, smoother on the back, a soothing weight. Ren leaned into him and murmured into his shirt.

“I love you, too.”

“Oh, Ren!” Slow caresses were abandoned for a tight hug. Ren pushed against his chest.

“Haru! I need to get dressed.”

“One last kiss-” Haru pressed their lips together once more before letting Ren go. His hair was even more ruffled, strands sticking every which way. Haru found it complete endearing – though almost everything about Ren was endearing. 

Haru stood up and moved to his dresser as Ren left to go get dressed. He'd have to rush through breakfast to get Ren to school in time, but it was worth it. Ren really was too adorable for his own good, though maybe it was just Haru's own lack of self control. 

That was always how it went, wasn't it? Haru unable to stop himself, and Ren not knowing much better. It was a troubling thought, but Haru pushed it from his mind. It wasn't the time for that, not when there was breakfast to be made and teeth to be brushed and adorable teens to be taken to school. 

He made a simple breakfast, not that Ren seemed to mind. He left food out for Shima and put Aki's in the fridge, knowing that the latter wouldn't be up for a couple more hours while the former was in the shower. Then, he and Ren piled into the car and drove off. 

“You can stop here.” said Ren.

“I'll park and walk you inside.” 

“You don't need to.”

“I want too.” 

He parked by the road. Ren's face was blank as ever as they walked in, and Haru followed him to his shoe locker.

“Have a good day, Ren.” Haru said, leaning in. Ren stretched up the rest of the way, kissing him goodbye. 

Haru walked back to the car, the feel of Ren's lips still lingering, and couldn't have been happier.


End file.
